The Power Of Love
by LittleSass
Summary: During the summer, New Directions had a lot of thinking to do. What happens when Sam's thinking leads to an unforgiveable action regarding a certain member of glee club?


**Hey guys! This idea popped into my head out of nowhere. The only way to get this idea out of my head was putting it up. I'll try to update my story _I Still Belive_ before the weekend for those following it. Oh and this takes place after Nationals in New York. Pretend Finn and Quinn never broke up and that Finn and Rachel neve kissed. If you do that you should be good. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The Power Of Love<p>

Finn and I were walking into school hand in hand. New Directions didn't place in the top ten at Nationals but we were happy that we had the chance to perform and we did our best. That's all any of us could think of besides losing. I mean we placed 12th place. _12th place!_ It's not that bad when we really think about it.

We spent most of our summer with Puck and Santana. All the time the four of us spent together felt like when we were little. We all had met in kindergarten. Santana and I had already known each other as had Finn and Puck. It was one of the best memories that I had.

_"Come on Santana. Please let go of my leg." Mrs. Lopez kept trying to pry her daughter off of her right leg. _

_"You, too, Quinn. You both need to let go. You have to get to class." My mom had added. _

_Me and Santana had both skipped preschool so we could spend more time together and our moms. So we were having some trouble with the idea of having to play with other kids and our parents wouldn't be around much. We looked to each other and then buried our heads into our mom's legs. _

_"Santana Lopez! Let go right now or I'll tell your daddy and we'll cancel your gymnatistics class." Mrs. Lopez had threatened, desperate to get her daughter into the classroom for her first day._

_"The same goes for you Quinn. Now let go!" We both jumped off their legs and looked straight at them._

_"But Mommy, I don't want to!" We both complained._

_"Well you have to. Now we'll come pick you up after school and we can go get some ice cream ok?" My mom had compromised._

_"Ok." We both agreed. Come on they were offering to buy us ice cream, it was a deal we couldn't pass up._

_They gave us a kiss and walked away. _

_"Ready, Q?" Santana asked, offering her hand. _

_I took her hand and in mine and nodded my hand. "Lets go, San." The two of us walked into the classroom hand in hand and took a seat at an empty table. It wasn't long before two boys came and took the seats next to us. _

_"Hi, my name is Finn Hudson." the short one sitting next to me said. _

_I gave him a little smile. "My name is Quinn Fabray. This is Santana Lopez. She's my best friend, and almost like my sister."_

_"Hi Santana." For some reason this boy is always smiling._

_"Hi Finn. Who's that?" San was pointing to the boy with the mohawk sitting next to Finn._

_"This is my best friend Noah Puckerman. He's like my brother. He also likes to be called Puck because he thinks it makes him cool."_

_The boy turns to us and looks a little offended. "I don't think it makes me look cool, I know it does. And don't get to close to those girls, Finn. Remember girls have cooties."_

_"I don't think they do. They're to pretty to have cooties, Puck."_

_"Whatever. If you catch their cooties just don't give them to me."_

_During the day, Santana and I never left each other sides once. At lunch we went to sit on a bench and pulled out our sandwiches. Finn and Puck come up and ask to join us. While we're eating, one of the big guys come up to us._

_"Hey Finn, Puck, what are you doing with the girls. You know they have cooties right?"_

_"I don't think they do." Finn admits._

_The bully, we later find out is named Dave, laughs. "Come on, Finn. All girls have cooties. Especially those two. That one..." he points to Santana "...is weird. And that one..." he points to me "...looks funny." I was very sensative, so I started crying. Santana gave me a hug._

_"Take that back!" Finn shouts. He and Puck stand up and push Dave to the ground. "She looks really pretty. Unlike you. You look just plain ugly."_

_We all walk away. "Thank you, Finn." I say and Santana nods behind me._

_After school our mom's come to pick us up. Before anything else is said or done, me and Santana shout. "ICE CREAM!" _

_"Ok lets go." the two moms smile._

_"Mommy, can Finn and Puck come?" Santana asks pointing to the boys with their moms as well. "They're our new friends. They helped me and Quinn when a bully was being mean to us."_

_"Sure, baby. Go ahead and ask them."_

_"Hi Finn. Hi Puck." we both call. _

_All they said in return was "Hey."_

_"Our moms are taking us to get some ice cream. Do you guys wanna come with us?" the boys look up to their parents with pleading eyes._

_"Sure, guys. We were going to take you for ice cream anyways." With that we all walked away from where we first met, glad to have finished the first day of school. That was how the whole friendship of Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman came to be._

* * *

><p>I snapped out of my memories when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I smile and scream a little when they pulled me off the ground.<p>

"Finn!" I turn around and there he was smiling. Just like when he was little, he almost always had a smile on his face, even if it was for no reason.

"Hey, baby." He pecks my cheek before we head to the choir room. My summer with my three best friends was fantastic. But sadly it came to an end.

Once inside the choir room, Finn migrates to where Puck, Mike, Matt (who transferred back at the beginning of the year), Kurt, and Artie are. I go and talk to Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, and Tina. Out of nowhere, Sam comes up to us and looks at me.

"Quinn, can I talk to you for a second."

The girls walk away and I look at him a bit annoyed. "You have one minute."

"Ok. Well during the summer, I did a lot of thinking. And I still think that if we give it another try, we could work. I know that there's still something between us. A connection, a spark, something. But what I am sure of is that I still love you, Quinn."

"No, Sam. We won't work because I'm with Finn. And I love, Finn, not you." I begin to walk away before anything happens, but he forcefully grabs my arm. His grip on my wrist is so tight and it really starts to hurt. "Ow! Sam let go!" I scream.

Finn rushes over to us and grabs Sam's shoulder. He's about to turn around but Sam had played out this whole scenerio. Finn was on the ground after Sam's elbow connected with Finn's head. In less than five seconds, Sam pulls a gun from his pants and is pointing it at Finn.

"If anyone moves, I'll shoot him." Sam warns everyone. The guys are sending Sam death glares but did as they were told, so he wouldn't shoot. "Looks who's in charge now. Not you, Hudson. This time you don't get to call the _shots_. Anything you have to say?

"Yeah. Why?" Finn didn't dare move. He was propped up on his elbows and was scared out of his mind. If Sam shot, the bullet would most likely hit his heart.

"Why? I offer you any question and you ask why. Whatever. You're getting what you deserved for stealing my girlfriend. She would be mine right now if you didn't get in our way. We were so happy but you just had to come in and mess it up."

"I didn't steal her. You were pushing her away when you decided to try chatting up every cheerio, who eventually shot you down." Finn announced.

"Doesn't matter. She was mine and you took her so you're at fault."

"Sam! Sam, please don't do this."

He turned around and I was scared of what he might do. "Well his fate is in your hands Quinn. You leave him and take me back, I'll think about letting him go. You don't, bye bye Finn."

I didn't like either choice but Finn's life was on the line. The love of my life was going to die unless I took Sam back. I didn't want to but I had to.

"Ok, Sam. I'll take you back." I answer looking down at the ground.

"No! Quinn, don't do this! You don't have to do this!" Finn exclaims.

"Yes I do. It's the only way to save you!" Tears are fiercely falling down my face.

He looks at me and I stare into his eyes. "I'd rather die than let him anywhere near you. I don't even want him to touch you!"

"Well if your gone, she'll have to take me back." Sam states. The next thing everyone heard was the pull of the trigger followed by the sound of a bullet piercing human flesh.

"Finn!" I run over and take his hand in mine, squeezing it tightly.

All the guys, except Artie, had jumped Sam. They got the gun out of his hand and were beating him for shooting and maybe killing Finn.

Santana ran over and took the hoodie she was wearing off. She placed it over Finn's hood and applied as much pressure as she could, hoping to stop the bleeding. When Tina realized that Santana couldn't do it herself, her hands joined Santana's and pressed hard. Artie was calling for an ambulance.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the glee club was still in the hospital. Every person was sitting in their seats, waiting for the doctor with word on Finn's condition. I called Burt and Carol and now they were all waiting with everyone else.<p>

Finally, a female doctor came out and looked at the group. "He's fine. He was very lucky. The bullet just barely missed Mr. Hudson's heart. Thanks to the pressure that the two girls applied, the external bleeding had stopped which mean he lossed a lot less blood than expected. So he should be able to make a full recovery in a few weeks. He's still asleep from the surgery but you're welcomed to see him."

"Thank you, doctor. Thank you so much."

Finn's family were the first to visit him. When they came out, the doctor had only allowed one other person to visit him before they all had to leave. It was anonymous that I, Finn's girlfriend, should see him last.

When I walked in, I saw Finn and was heartbroken. He looked so lifeless. I grabbed his hand and as if by my touch his eyes slowly started to flutter open.

"Hey. Are you ok?" He asked his voice raspy.

I grabbed a cup of water from his bedside and handed it to him . "Am I ok? I should be asking you that! Are you ok?" I take a seat right next to him on the bed.

"I'm fine, Q. And thank you."

"Thank you, for what? I was the reason you were shot."

"No, Quinn. You saved me. There's only one explanation I can come up with why the bullet didn't pierce my heart and that is you."

"How is that?"

He sighed but then gave me a smile. "Like I've said many times before, you'll always be in my heart, Quinn. Because you were in my heart, you made sure that the bullet didn't hit my heart. You saved me."

"Finn that is one of the most ridiculous things you've ever said."

"No it's true, Quinn. I know that you love me. I also know that our love is powerful enough to save lives. And today it just happened to save mine."

His body was hurting and he was so set on this idea that I just let him go with it. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you, too, Quinn." Despite the pain he was feeling, he leaned over and kissed me. My hand finds the back of his head and pulls him closer. Unfortunately, we both had to pull away in need of air.

"So what happened to Sam?" he wonders.

"The police arrived at the same time as the paramedics. They arrested him for shooting you and possibly killing you."

"That's good. Well not I was shot, but he now has to deal with the consequences of his actions."

I place my hand on his cheek. "Yeah I guess. I'm just glad that you're ok, Finn."

"Me too." He places his hand over mine.

"Excuse. Miss, I'm sorry but Mr. Hudson needs his rest, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Oh. Ok. I promise to visit as soon as visiting hours open tomorrow." I tell him before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. I slip my hand from his and start to walk out. Just as I was walking out I heard him say something.

"Don't forget Quinn. The power of our love saved me. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hoped that you guys liked it. This idea really just wouldn't leave me alone. So I published it. Please leave me a review about your thoughts on this story. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
